Tall Tales of Wisdom
by FearPigeon
Summary: Be weary of these tall tales of Wisdom as it may scare thee who finds. Featuring Sexual Innuendos.
1. The Not-so Good Dinosaur

Tall Tales of Wisdom.

By FearPigeon

T-Rex why do thy Travel

But never move an Inch.

Ever prone to bite.

Only night may near him

When he un sheathes his glory

A Story is made.

Thy Rams down their throats.

They try to run but never too far.

As thy travels, around.

The man ending with T.

Comes. like a threatening bee.

Out thy butt.

Tho' many doubt.

But one thing is certain. As many un-ravel.

He can time-travel.

The Not-so Friendly dinosaur.


	2. Julius Pleas'r

Julius Pleas'r

By FearPigeon

A crowd Grow etched near.

As Proud Julius spoke to the man.

"Are we not god's masterpiece"

These words were at odds with the group.

His sword gently dashed the skin of his fellow soldier.

"bolster your belief, that I am worthy."

Caesar stared down at the men's faces.

"Are you're a Pleas'r, boy?"

Julius un-welded his skirt.

"Suckle at this".

The men grew ever close.

The sky's sudden light.

Something was taking flight.

Put falling rather.

The men sprawling with glee.

Were then Crushed with a Dinosaur.


	3. White Blanket

White blanket

By FearPigeon

The eyes of my loved one glimmered into the night.

As she shoved me to the side.

Her hair was as short as mine.

yet it was a nine.

When I thrust my hips against hers.

She would moan. As the night would drag on.

She would gag when I wanted more.

As my dying wish Is soon to come,

I will count you in my sleep.

You are a sheep.

I am going to jail.

I wake to the sound of figure walking over.

"get up, you rover",

A distant scream can be heard.

"Oh no" My loins stirred.

My loins were shattered when it torn me.

Jesus Christ it's Jason Borne.


	4. I,Satan

I, Satin

By FearPigeon

I was prancing to school.

But suddenly Michael was glancing at me.

His eyes made my vagina drop.

"Sandy Potter". The noise erupted from down the street.

"It is me your real and cool friend, Zach"

"And me, Cody".

"I am talking to Michael" But then Mr Gandalf appeared.

With his Bitchin Car.

"Sandy, we must go back in time, So I can make sweet love to thee."

We all Entered.

"4 way" Zach Exclaimed.

"There is 5 of us" Silly Mr Gandalf said.

"Yes, one must be Bled" Said I.

 **The Sacrifice begun**

"nun' is powerful as thy, Master's bidding"

"We are Forbiddin' from Not being here."

I draw the knife

"A,oh,A,oh" I chanted, As the knife drew my poison.

I dragged my wrist against the floor.

A star formed.

A red whirlwind ravaged the room. A face was taking shape in the centre.

"Why did ye summon the most powerful". The un-recognisable face said.

Michael bent over, "To sacrifice the holy to the un-holy".

"Why" it said.

"To have permission to do the naked dance" exclaimed all but it.

"Gromit, you fool" in the distance was heard.

Then suddenly a figure out of the shadow gave Cody the Back hand.

"I pity the fool, Who Doesn't go to school".

A Terrifying roar appeared. Then all of our faces melted.


	5. Lucky

Lucky

By FearPigeon

* * *

The Knights Steed Cautiously tiptoed Through the Autumn Forest.

Leaves encircled the beast.

The Knight was traveling far east.

A shadowy figure emerged from the Bush.

The Knights sword through itself to the beast.

"Care a for White sandwich" The little figure said.

"Who are ye?" Knight puzzled at the Height.

It repeated the phrase.

"Fine" Sighed the Knight.

It hovered between the legs.

"Are thy Magic?" The Knight Astonished.

"Sure" Grimed the fellow.

The Knight Stumbled of the Steed

Filled with greed.

"What's init?" The Knight Questioned.

"Jizz" Exclaimed the Increasing smaller fellow.

"Oh, What's the meat?" Asked the Knight. He didn't want to know.

"My penis" Waggled the fellow.

"Great" bellowed the Knight

Then a dinosaur killed them.


	6. Overly Black (nether regions) beard

Overly Black (nether regions) beard

By FearPigeon

* * *

The blackness stared at their men waist

"Ar ye graced with god".

The lively bodies hit their knees to the ground.

"I provide a tease but nothing more, nothing less!"

"That's disgusting" groaned a corpse

"Says who" He played his sword

"Says me" He jamp

"Walk me plank" grinned the captain

"I'll be glad to feel the wind"

"The speed I be going, you'll feel plenty" His smile grew

The captain hit the wood with his steel

"would you not" as he his chin raised itself

"fine but do care explain" He said in a soft voice

The piano begun a story of notes

"I am more into women you see" He sang in tune

"You have the Wang ta'night" he promoted in song

"Not quite what I noted" He sighed

"Do not dare sigh" The crew heckled

"Do not even frown to my crown" The captain sang this while pacing around the man

"But, But, I don't want to be embracing with my face" The man pointed

"Do not dare sigh" The crew returned

"Do not be embarrassed" The captain chased by his crew

"But, But I don't want to be faced with this" He spun on the spot

"Thank but no ma' dear" He smiled

The chatter box slammed with one more tune

But the slam of the door was the last note


End file.
